Kindan no koi no monogatari
by FullmetalHeart92
Summary: Being the daughter of a Turk is not necessarily always a good thing;she only has two choices:live with it or to leave everything she knows behind.The choice entirely depends on her friendship with the redheaded Turk Reno.If only it was that easy RxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people! Guess what I have for you, you got it a new fanfic. Now, as for my other fanfics, Wasure rarenai is on hold due to reasons, but I will update The Heart of a Killer. This fanfic takes place during Advent Children!**

**Little ages note: Reno is 20 and Melody is 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of the characters sadly, besides Melody of course**

**Warnings: None for now besides possible OOCness.**

**Enjoy~**

A girl wandered through the bustling city of Edge,her eyes were as dull as the overcast sky . They often travelled over to where the ruins of Midgar lay, beyond Edge. She subconsciously wandered into the place she used to escape from things, the 7th Heaven bar. She had no other place to really be at, and she didn't want to look upon the ruins of her former home city any longer. The woman behind the bar raised her head to look at the newcomer, and smiled pleasantly at her. The woman had long dark brown hair and brown eyes and wore a white tank top under a black zipped up vest, and she wore a pink ribbon around one of her arms.

"Hello Melody," the dark haired woman greeted.

"Hey Tifa," Melody replied softly.

Melody had come here enough times to meet and befriend several people, including Tifa and the orphans who lived with her. The bar at this time wasn't really bustling, but it wasn't empty either, there were several men who kept their gazes on the teen, they looked like they were in a gang. However, she could tell that they weren't staring at her per-say, but at the band that she was wearing around her forearm. As she approached Tifa one of the men got up and intercepted her, with a dark look on his face.

"May I help you?" the girl inquired carefully.

"Scum like you shouldn't show their faces in public," the man spat, jabbing at the armband.

The band on her arm depicted her full support for Shinra in the form of Shinra's logo. She found that many people took offense to this nowadays. With a dignified "hmpf" Melody pushed past the man and sat on a bar stool in from of Tifa.

"You shouldn't wear things like that in public, many people here resent Shinra."Tifa said amiably.

"It's the last gift my dad gave me before he went away on a mission, I haven't seen him for a few weeks," the girl said, her amethyst irises had a sad look in them.

"I understand, but you should be careful," the brown eyed woman told her.

Melody nodded in understanding and after getting a drink of water she got up from her stool, and straightened her top and shorts and walked out of the bar. The disapproving gazes of the men followed her until the door shut. With a shake of her head she wandered into a store to stock up on groceries.

To the brunette it wasn't an unusual event for people to confront her about her choice of siding with Shinra. However she'd gotten used to it since her father happened to work for Rufus Shinra. About a few weeks ago her father had left on a mission and she hadn't had contact with him since then, and it deeply worried her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As she rummaged through the items that she thought she would need, a small group of men entered the store bearing guns. Melody gasped audibly as she recognized them from the bar, bells of alarm ringing in the back of her mind. She dropped her merchandise and hid behind some crates in the back. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from making any noise, as she ran a hand through her long chestnut brown hair. A bullet was fired from somewhere in the store, and several panicked screams followed the shot. They were searching for her and she knew it, killing anyone in their way like the murderers they were.

_I have to get out of here, or they'll fill me with holes _the teen thought.

Melody peered around the crates and saw that people were running around in a panicked frenzy and ultimately being shot down. Taking her chance to make an escape, the amethyst eyed teen scampered from her hiding spot and towards the exit. As she did a shout directed towards her was followed by a gunshot, before she made it out, the bullet grazed her arm deeply and nearly imbedded itself in her skin. With a loud pained yelp she stumbled out of the door, clutching at her bleeding arm.

Melody looked up at the crowd that had formed before the store, with wide frightened eyes and leaned heavily against the wall. Pushing through the crowd she spotted the two familiar figures of Turks, she recognized them because they used to come over to see her father. One of the Turks was a tall, lanky man with unruly red hair ending in a long ponytail, green eyes and two symmetrical red half moon tattoos on his cheekbones. Alongside him was his partner, a tall, bald, buff-looking man wearing sunglasses.

Pushing herself off the wall she ran towards the redheaded Turk and hid behind him.

"Whoa there," the redhead exclaimed.

"Reno, she's injured," the bald Turk said to his partner.

The redhead named Reno turned around to face the girl, studying her well he spotted the blood oozing out from in between her fingers and the band with the Shinra logo on it. Recognition flashed over his face.

"I remember you," Reno said to her. "You're Bradley's daughter, aren't you?"

Besides them Rude seemed to be taken slightly aback by the news, Melody chose to ignore the bald Turk and stared at Reno as she clutched her bleeding arm.

"Do you know where my father is Reno?" she asked amethyst irises gazed at the Turk with hope.

"Haven't seen him around, you might wanna talk to Rufus about that," the redhead said to her.

"May I speak with Rufus then?" the brunette asked, in a pleading manner.

Reno turned to his partner and they exchanged gazes, neither of them knew exactly what to say to her at that moment.

"Reno, don't let her bleed out," Rude said.

"I want to go see Rufus, my father shouldn't be gone this long!" the amethyst eyed teen exclaimed, wincing as Reno tied a makeshift bandage around her wound.

"The President is a little too busy to be dealing with teenagers," the bald Turk said.

"But my dad works for him! I want to know where my dad is." Melody snapped, jabbing an accusing finger at Rude.

"Rude, just give it up, yo" Reno said to his partner.

"We have to get the situation here under control first." The bald man told his partner.

With that the two went forward leaving the girl to stare questioningly after them. Melody gave a sigh and walked away from the crowd and sat down on a box that lay besides the store's building. The makeshift bandage was already partly soiled in blood. The wound was deeper than she was comfortable with.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It took the Turks a while to come back for her, but when they did she was glad they came back. She was really anxious about her missing father, and wanted to talk to Rufus as soon as possible.

"Let's go." Reno said, motioning for her to follow them.

With a curious air about her, the amethyst eyed girl got up from the box and followed them. A hand gingerly placed against her covered wound.

"What was that all about?" Melody asked, after they were far from the shop.

"Those men were looking for you, and they seemed to be in a very foul mood. Looks like you made some enemies Melody," the redhead replied.

_Why doesn't that surprise me _the brunette thought with slight irritation.

"I see, it doesn't surprise me anymore," she murmured.

"Why's that?" Reno asked, intrigued.

"People always confront me about my choice to support Shinra, mainly because my father works for Rufus, so I got used to it." Melody replied.

Reno said nothing, but made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat. Rude on the other hand didn't seem pleased that Reno was allowing a teenager to go speak with Rufus.

"Reno?" the amethyst eyed teen questioned, turning her gaze to the redheaded Turk.

"Hmm?" he replied, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Am I going to get new bandages for my arm?" Melody questioned.

"We'll find something." Reno replied.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The mismatched trio walked in silence as they made their way to a helicopter, Melody stared at the vehicle in awe and fright. Then her gaze went to the two Turks, her expression uneasy.

"Are we really taking a helicopter? Who's the pilot?" the amethyst eyed girl asked anxiously.

"We have to take the helicopter to Healen, unless you want to walk there," the redheaded Turk told her.

The girl stared at Reno for the longest time as she stopped in front of the chopper.

"Who's the pilot?" She questioned.

"That would be me," the green eyed man replied.

Melody's eyes widened at the news and she started backing away from them, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Relax, I'm not going to crash yo." Reno told her.

The amethyst eyed teen looked silently and uneasily at the Turk and occasionally her gaze traveled to the helicopter and Rude.

"We're not getting any younger here," the redhead said.

Making up her mind and deciding that her father was more important than her fear of heights, she heaved a sigh and boarded the chopper. The Turks got in after her and took their places at the controls, while the brunette took a seat in the back. With a jolt the helicopter rose into the air, making Melody give a startled yelp. Throughout the entire ride, she refused to either move or look out at the sky.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Once landed firmly on the ground, it was only then that Melody let herself move. Stepping out of the chopper, she looked around in awe. They had arrived in what looked to her like a valley surrounded by rocky mountains, and waterfalls. Upon the mountain sides were what looked to be lodges, Reno and Rude were heading towards the nearest one. As she scrambled to catch up with them before they noticed that she had zoned out, she began to get a sinking feeling in her gut.

Melody had only heard about Rufus Shinra from her father, but she had actually never met the President. She felt increasingly nervous and anxious the closer she got to the door.

"Well c'mon, Rufus doesn't have all day." Reno said from the open door.

"Coming!" the amethyst eyed teen responded, running up the steps towards Reno.

As they entered the lodge Melody stayed close to Reno, as she didn't know what she would find. The room they had entered was empty except for a couch, a TV set and several other decorations.

"Wait here," the redhead told her, motioning for her to sit down on the couch.

Melody nodded stiffly at Reno and took a seat upon the black leather couch, after that Reno and Rude disappeared through a door on one side of the room. With a shaky sigh she leaned back on the couch, ad picked at the drying blood on her arm.

_Is this really the right thing to do? Even if I want to know where my father is, should I really be bothering the President? _The brunette thought uncertainly.

The opening and closing of a door brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned her head towards the door. Watching as Reno came out with a fresh roll of bandages and a damp cloth. He came over to clean and bandage her wound properly, Melody smiled pleasantly at the Turk.

Her smile however faded as a man in a wheelchair came through the same door that Reno had come out of. The red haired man murmured lowly to her, telling her that the man in the wheelchair was Rufus Shinra.

At the news of the man's identity Melody abruptly stood up, making the Turk take a step back. Rufus was loosely wrapped in white sheet, for reasons unknown to her, and he stopped when he was facing her and Reno. Uncertainly the brunette took a few shy steps towards Rufus, and stopped when she was close to him.

"What is it that you want?" the President asked amiably.

Melody bowed her head and remained silent for only a moment, before she raised her head again and placed a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Sorry for taking up your time Mr. Shinra, I know you're a very busy man. I just wanted to know if you have heard from or contacted my father, I'm worried about him," the amethyst eyed teen said politely.

Rufus remained silent and she could feel his scrutinizing gaze on her. The girl stood her ground even though she felt like hiding behind Reno, she didn't want to seem weak in front of the President.

"You are Bradley's daughter, correct?" Rufus asked.

"Yes sir," the brunette replied.

"I haven't had any contact with your father for several days, but the last time I spoke with him he was doing well," the President told her.

A worried expression crossed her face, and with a small bow she stepped back next to Reno.

"Thank you for your time sir," Melody spoke softly and dejectedly, as if she was holding back tears.

"C'mon, I'll take ya home." Reno told her silently, motioning for her to wait outside.

When the girl was outside, Rufus stopped Reno before he could follow her.

"Reno, I want you to keep an eye on her until I find the whereabouts of her father," the blond haired man ordered.

The red haired Turk said nothing, but nodded in understanding. He wasn't exactly too happy to be put on babysitting duty, but Melody really didn't seem like a hard person to handle. Reno went outside and led the girl back to the chopper, and smiled sheepishly when she gave him a semi-frightened look.

"Looks like you get to ride shotgun." Reno joked.

"Oh joy." Melody murmured sarcastically.

For her riding in the front of the helicopter, was even worse than riding in the back, but nonetheless she took the seat besides Reno. The redhead was after all her only ride home.

**There you have it folks! The first chapter of a handy dandy awesome fanfic. I hope y'all enjoyed this little treat. And don't forget to give me some wonderful feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, here is another installment of this fanfic. Sadly I don't have much to say for this note, besides to thank all of those who read the first chapter.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Cursed Bunny-**It gets pretty interesting, just keep reading, your reviews make my day XD

**Disclaimer: Same as before I do not own FFVII or any characters besides Melody.**

**Warnings: Possible OOCness and possibly some mild language.**

**Enjoy~**

Looking out of the chopper's front window with fear and awe, as she clutched the seat with a death grip. Through the entire ride to their destination Reno showed absolutely no signs that he wasn't an expert pilot, instead he was quite expertly guiding the helicopter to its destination.

Once the chopper was firmly on the ground Melody hopped out the sense of dread that had been creeping into her stomach had vanished. However Reno instead of taking off again hopped off the chopper and followed her. The amethyst eyed teen turned upon sensing that she was being followed. Blinking in mild surprise as she spotted Reno, a hand stilled on the doorknob of her home.

"Is there something you wanted?" the brunette asked.

"Do you have a cell phone?" the Turk answered her question with another question.

"Yeah, why?" Melody replied suspiciously.

"I got ordered to keep an eye on you," the redhead responded nonchalantly.

"Oh, its inside I'll go get it," the amethyst eyed teen said.

Melody opened the door of her home and stepped inside, it was a two story home in a more peaceful part of Edge. When she was a few steps inside, she paused and turned around. Reno hadn't moved an inch and was still standing out on the porch.

"You can come in if you want Reno," the brunette said cheerily.

The Turk nodded slightly and stepped inside closing the door behind him, as the girl went upstairs to where he assumed was her room.

The house itself lacked a woman's touch, besides for the vases filled with flowers scattered throughout every room, filling the house with a pleasant odor. Reno gave a slight frown and began to wonder where the girl's mother had disappeared to, he's only seen her once in Midgar before Meteorfall, and hadn't seen her again ever since.

The Turk picked up a picture frame from where it lay in the shelves of a bookcase, and examined the picture behind the glass.

In it where three people, one he recognized as Melody when she was younger holding hands with her father Bradley, who was a strong-looking and fairly competent fighter. With blue eyes and light brown almost blond hair. The Melody in the picture was also holding hands with a woman whom he recognized to be her mother from that time he saw her. She was slightly shorter than Bradley and looked delicate. Her hair was long, but a darker shade of brown than Melody's and her eyes were the exact same amethyst color as Melody's.

As Reno placed the picture down on the shelf, Melody came back downstairs, with a cell phone in one hand and a piece of paper on another. Apparently she'd also changed clothing as well, and was now wearing long black pajama pants and a black tank-top. Her waist length hair was also pulled back into a semi-neat ponytail.

"What happened to your mom?" the redheaded Turk asked, as he turned on his heels to face her.

A pained expression crossed over the brunette's face, and she lowered her gaze to his shoes. Reno watched her change in mood carefully, wondering if it has been a good idea to bring up the subject.

"You don't…" the Turk began, but fell silent when Melody began to speak.

"My mom…was a fool, she was killed during Meteorfall, because she didn't listen to my dad," the amethyst eyed teen spoke softly.

Stepping towards Reno she held out her cell phone to him with a solemn expression on her face.

"Sorry to hear that," the green eyed man murmured, taking the phone from her.

Melody shook her head sadly and after a while she raised her gaze from his shoes to his face.

"It was her own fault," the brunette mumbled, sounding like she was close to crying.

"Why's that?" Reno asked, fiddling around on her phone and adding some new contacts on her phone.

"My mother…she never really supported my dad's job, she was one of those anti-Shinra people, she hated Shinra. So when the time came, she wanted to die rather than listen to a Turk," the girl explained in a sullen tone.

"Gotta head back yo," the Turk said. "I'll catch you around."

"Oh, Reno can you do me a favor before you go?" Melody asked.

"What is it?" Reno responded.

"I'm running low on food and other supplies, so I was wondering if you could have everything in my list delivered to me. You don't have to worry about paying, but I just really don't want to go out there right now," the brunette said, holding the piece of paper out to Reno.

With a sharp nod and a wave Reno took the paper from her and left. When the door closed Melody took a seat on the couch and turned on the television, listening as the chopper started up until the hum of the blades faded away into the distance. Staring blankly at the screen, seeing and yet not seeing the screen, feeling several tears roll down her cheek.

_Dad where are you? I need you here, please be okay. _She thought desperately, as her father was the only person she had left.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep on the couch, foregoing her pride just to let her pent up emotions flow out, with the television still on.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning Melody was woken up by incessant knocking on her door. Groggily she sat up and turned off the TV, before she went to answer the door as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened the door she saw a man outside with a clipboard in his hands, and a pile of boxes behind him.

"Are you Melody Evans?" the man asked.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the amethyst teen replied, voice heavy with sleep.

"I have a delivery for you," the man said, holding the clipboard out to her.

Melody signed the paper and gave the man the required amount of gil after going to fetch her wallet. Then the delivery man helped her get all the boxes inside before leaving.

"Thank you Reno," she said to no one in particular, once the delivery man had left.

Halfway through her unpacking the stuff from the boxes her cell phone rang, with hope that it would be her father, she scrambled to answer it. She flipped open her phone and was dismayed when she read the name on the screen, it wasn't her father but Reno. Feeling disheartened she answered anyway, as she wanted to thank him for the favor.

"Hi." Melody greeted, disappointment was evident in her voice.

_**Everything okay?**_ Reno asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, just dandy," she replied, not really sounding believable.

_**You get your stuff? **_The Turk asked, not pursuing the matter further.

"Yes, thank you," the amethyst eyed teen answered.

_**Gotta go now, I was just checking on you. Talk you later yo **_Reno said, then hung up.

Melody listened to the dial tone for a while, before she closed the phone and set it on the coffee table with a sigh and a shake of her head.

She spent half the day unpacking boxes and setting things into place, the brunette thought with mild amusement that Reno had gone a bit overboard. At least she wouldn't have to go grocery shopping for a while.

Once everything was unpacked and settled, Melody changed out of her pajamas and put on a pair of comfy dark green pants, a plain brown shirt and sneakers. She didn't grab her house keys because she could just use the spare hidden outside of her home. Grabbing her cell phone and putting gil in her wallet she headed out of her home.

The brunette went straight to a motorcycle shop with the intent on buying one. Knowing that her father wasn't there to stop her she'd decided to get one in his absence. The amethyst eyed teen had slowly been saving a sizable amount of gil to get the best bike she could. Then at least she wouldn't need a ride on Reno's damned helicopter.

Once her transaction was completed she went to buy a lantern and some snacks, and then headed with her brand new monstrosity of a motorcycle towards the ruins of Midgar. She's wanted to find some peace and solace away from the bustling city and anyone who tried to hurt her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Melody settled down on a pile of debris that she assumed was a wall, well inside of the ruins with her lantern and snacks by her side. After a while of gloomy silence the sound of the phone cut through it, she went to answer it however once she saw Reno's name and not her father she ignored the call. So it went for about half an hour, before Reno stopped calling and leaving threatening voicemails on her phone. Still the brunette chose to ignore him, hoping that her father would call her in her solace.

She turned the lantern on as the sun disappeared into the horizon, casting dark shadows over the ruined city which covered the land in an inky blanket as the sun was replaced by the moon. In the darkness she heard debris crunching under someone's shoes.

"I knew I'd find you here," a familiar voice said, unpleased as its owner stepped into the radius of light.

Melody raised her head from munching on her sugary snacks and raised the lantern towards Reno making the Turk squint against the light. She looked at the redhead with sullen amethyst eyes, as she placed the lantern back down.

"Hey Reno," the brunette greeted softly, as she moved aside to make room for Reno to sit.

The redheaded Turk started hard at her before giving a defeated sigh and took a seat next to her.

"You know, you're a handful. Rufus will have my head if he found out I lost you," the redhead said.

"I was….just trying to get away from everything," the amethyst eyed teen said lowering her head.

Reno looked out at the inky darkness that had settled over the land beyond the light radius of the lantern. At the edge of the light radius he spotted a brand new motorcycle glowing dimly in what light reached it. He gave it a questioning glance; Melody caught the look and laughed good naturedly giving the goggles atop his forehead a light tap. In turn that made the redhead bat her hands away.

"Just a little land based transportation, speaking of transportation where's your chopper?" the brunette questioned.

"One of my colleagues dropped me of at your house, when I found out you weren't there I walked here," the redhead said.

"You need a ride?" the amethyst eyed teen offered.

"In that thing? I don't know about that." Reno joked.

Melody gave him a pleasant smile and rose from her seat and walked towards the motorcycle.

"I'm going to leave you here then," the brunette said, mounting the bike.

She extinguished the lantern as she ignited the motorcycle. The bike roared to life, casting a sharp beam of light from its single headlight.

"Coming?" she asked, turning her head to Reno.

The Turk remained indecisive for a second as he looked from the monstrosity of a vehicle to the girl.

"Your dad's gonna throw a fit isn't he?" Reno asked, giving up and mounting the bike behind her.

"I'm more mature than people give me credit for. I'm not one of those stupid teenage girls you find in the streets. I can handle this little bike without any problems." Melody told him, an underlying tone of pride in her voice.

"If you say so," the redhead sighed.

In Reno's opinion the motorcycle that she'd gotten was anything but little, in fact it was a little too much for a teenager. Melody felt the Turk wrap his arms loosely around her waist, so he wouldn't topple off the bike when she drove. She remained un-phased and completely calm at the situation, her father had drilled it into her mind that's it was un-prideful to freak out like a girl in every possible situation. With her father being a Turk after all she really expected no less of him, and what he taught her.

Without a word the motorcycle lurched forwards, the start of the ride was a bit rocky, but then again she was relatively new at riding motorcycles, yet she didn't have any major problems with the beast of a motorcycle. For a while as they rode through the ruins, there was silence between them and only the sharp roar of the bike was heard. The brunette's amethyst irises were focused on the path illuminated by the beam of light from the single headlight, that cut through the veil of inky darkness surrounding the Midgar ruins.

"Do you want me to take you to Healen?" the girl questioned.

"If it's no trouble," the redhead replied.

"Will I have to spend the night?" Melody asked.

"Most likely, and Rufus will want to speak with you." Reno answered.

"Hm," the brunette murmured, and let her voice fade into silence.

From the ruins until they arrived at Healen the only sounds that filled the night was the monotone roar of Melody's bike, and her occasional humming. Neither of the two paid much attention to each other, besides to make casual conversations to alleviate their lack of words.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The motorcycle lurked to a stop in front of the lodge she knew was Rufus's, and Reno couldn't be more relieved.

"Well here we are," she said, covering her mouth as she gave a small yawn.

Reno was the first one off the motorcycle, followed by the increasingly tired Melody. It was late and she needed sleep.

"No too shabby," the Turk complimented.

The brunette nodded in thanks, and they both entered the lodge. Reno went on ahead to knock twice on the door in the side of the room, and entered leaving the tired teen alone on her feet. At some point Reno reappeared with Rufus in tow, Melody straightened up as they came out, but the tired look still remained on her face.

"What is your dream?" the President asked, seemingly out of nowhere, she got the feeling that he'd been expecting her.

The amethyst eyed teen was slightly taken aback by his question, and looked at Reno who gave a shrug. It made her suddenly wonder what he father had been telling Rufus about her, since she was sure that the question wasn't random. Rufus was probably aware of her admiration and idolization for Shinra from her father.

"Well Sir, it has always been to help and/or work for Shinra." Melody replied, seemingly pleased with herself.

"I see, then I thought that you should know that my employees have recently spotted your father," the man said.

The brunette's eyes lit up at the news, and she looked at Rufus and Reno with bright hopeful eyes.

"Where is he? Is he safe?" the amethyst eyed teen questioned excitedly.

"I am afraid that your father has been captured, that's why he hasn't come back or called. We recently spotted him and his captors making their way to Edge." Rufus replied.

The excited look on her face faltered and was replaced by one of shocked horror.

"What can I do?" the brunette asked in a small voice.

"I would like you to work alongside my Turks to free your father, it is your right after all," the President said, in a voice that promised everything.

"Boss, you aren't planning to use her as bait?" Reno questioned, already suspicious of Rufus's motives.

"Nonsense," Rufus replied carefully. "Melody be ready tomorrow."

The amethyst eyed teen nodded and sat down heavily on the leather couch, noticing that Reno had become a little suspicious of the President but she at the moment didn't care. She struggled to sort out what had just happened, but deep down inside she was secretly cheering about the fact that Rufus, the President, had asked her to help him free her father. However this side of her was hidden by an overwhelming feeling of anxiety and fear for her father's wellbeing.

Rufus headed back into the adjoining room followed by Reno, in an attempt to give her some privacy. The amethyst eyed teen appreciated the gesture and laid down on the couch, closing her eyes she let the weariness overtake her and fight her inner turmoil into the peaceful oblivion of sleep. Soon enough she fell into a deep restless and dreamless sleep, taking no further notice of anything that happened around her.

**That's it for this chapter, wasn't it amazing XD hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Don't forget to give some wonderful feedback, it makes my day. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
